The present invention relates to methods for synthesizing chemical tags and structures that include the chemical tags.
Chemical tags are utilized in a variety of applications. Typically, chemical tags are utilized for monitoring, analyzing, and controlling any number of parameters in a wide range of applications. For example, chemical tags can include one or more atoms and/or molecules that maybe detected through one or more techniques. For example, chemical tags can include radioactive isotopes. Such a chemical tag might be useful where simply the presence of the chemical tag needs to be detected. Chemical tags can also include materials that will fluoresce in response to irradiation by selected wavelengths of radiation. For example, some chemical tags may fluoresce in response to irradiation by ultraviolet radiation.
A variety of means typically are used to detect the presence of the chemical tags. For example, simple visual inspection can detect the presence of chemical tags that emit visible light, or fluoresce, in response to irradiation. In some cases, special films or detectors may be necessary to detect the presence of a chemical tag. For example, films or detectors sensitive to radiation produced by the tag may be utilized.
Chemical tags can be utilized in a variety of applications. Examples of these applications include pollution control, product identification, geological studies, detecting currents in oceans, uptake of materials by plants, among others.
Aspects of the present invention provide a method for forming a biological chemical tag. The method includes providing at least one double stranded DNA molecule. In the subsequent description, typically the DNA molecule is a double stranded DNA molecule. At least a portion of the at least one double stranded DNA molecule is denatured. At least one chemical moiety that prohibits recrystallization of the at least one denatured portion of the at least one, DNA molecule is attached to at least one nucleotide in the at least one denatured portion of the at least one DNA molecule.
Other aspects of the present invention provide a structure that includes at least one, DNA molecule that includes at least one denatured portion. The structure includes at least one chemical moiety attached to at least one portion of the at least one denatured portion of the at least one DNA molecule. The at least one chemical moiety prevents recrystallization of the at least one denatured portion of the at least one DNA molecule to which the at least one chemical moiety is attached.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.